


well, duh.

by luvvshigaraki (orphan_account)



Category: Disney - All Media Types, My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Lowercase, M/M, Short One Shot, and they aren't in a relationship but like they love each other okay, i guess this counts as fluff, super short, the other characters aren't really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luvvshigaraki
Summary: short and self indulgent bethan coming out fic. !
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	well, duh.

**Author's Note:**

> \-- my first ever work on here, pls be nice !  
> \-- they don't really act like how they do in the show but i was sad when writing this nd it was four am okay. ;(((

benny's never liked labels, never felt the need to "come out" to anyone, which he realized he probably should've done after seeing his friends shocked faces after introducing his first ever boyfriend to them, they were not surprisingly supportive, but it was ethan's reaction that worried him the most. he couldn't place the look ethan had but he was sure ethan was disgusted.

"i'm proud of you." benny's head shot above him.

ethan's words almost echoing around the room. he poked around at his mash potatoes, something sarah made shortly after benny had officially come out, not really sure why but who is he to say no to free food? "what,, do you mean?" benny asked, his usual smirk gone from his face.

"for not officially, but officially coming out- in the weirdest way possible, dork." benny's heart ached in the best way. ethan was proud of him.

"you don't think it's gross?" he asked, his eyes never once leaving the shorter's face.

ethan giggled, looking away from benny's pointed stare. "dude, you know i'm gay right?"

"oh my god." his eyes were wide, the biggest grin slowly inching onto his face. benny laughed, his shoulders relaxing. "thank fucking god i thought you were like gonna stake me." his heart burned, or maybe that was his face- he couldn't tell. his mind just screaming ethan's name in a mantra over and over.

"are you dumb, everyone knows we both look gay as fuck, i just assumed you weren't gay because you were always talking about girls- oh wait i get it now." ethan smiled, stereotypes that society always places on people really do show sometimes.

benny cleared his throat, finally taking his eyes off the latter and looking back down at his plate. "i'm bisexual." he said quietly, knowing that the others in the living room couldn't hear them, but he didn't want to take any chances. he wasn't ready to say the words bisexual out-loud again, not yet.

"cool. you wanna play some games upstairs?" ethan asked, his eyes giving away how proud he was of his best friend. he reached out, offering his hand to benny.

benny could never say no, and so he took the seer's hand, the biggest smile he's ever smiled in years and they went upstairs. as much as benny wanted to hold and kiss the other- his boyfriend was in the other room and benny isn't a cheater, so they did what they always do- play video games and just bask in each other's presence, even with all the screaming.


End file.
